


Guilt

by Yhanrah_Shinaide



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhanrah_Shinaide/pseuds/Yhanrah_Shinaide
Summary: Frankenstein deals with the aftermath of Rajak's death.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I just happen to join a very cool Noblesse discord server which inspired me to write this short fic. 
> 
> This is based from Chapter 372 and 402.  
> Hope you guys will like it!

Guilt

  
Night after night Frankenstein is plagued by the never-ending nightmares given by the souls consumed by his beloved Dark Spear. Dreams of being torn apart and enveloped in eternal darkness were enough to make someone lose their mental faculties. Combine that with the terrifying voices that taunt and curse one’s very existence turns his slumber into an unconscious prison.

Yet Frankenstein can deal with those things; he is accustomed to the nightmares and torture given by his crazy lover. But there is something _worse_ that gives him restless nights.

  
The most powerful human cannot fight the guilt caused by the death of Rajak, his _friend’s_ eldest son.

  
Rajak's father, Ragar Kertia always has a special place in Frankenstein’s heart, he was one of the few to accept and acknowledge him in Lukedonia. He never looked down on him due to his race. Their relationship was one of the few things in the land of the nobles that the human is very fond of, excluding his contract with his master of course. 

  
It started from Ragar hunting Frankenstein, to them being acquaintances, sparring partners, and the _rest_ was history. Fond memories that Frankenstein will treasure. 

  
Yet he failed the former leader of the Kertia family; and not only once, but twice. He failed him when he cannot trust them during his search for his missing master. And now, he failed him again for being able to protect his eldest son.

The guilt is slowly sucking him into a bottomless abyss, dreams of a very disappointed Ragar coupled with Rael lamenting over the deceased clan leader hunted his dreams. Rajak's death felt like he lost Ragar again, and he was to blame for it. 

Avenging his death was not enough to compensate with the heavy burden from his chest. It should have been him who’s supposed to die, not Ragar's son. If he didn’t allow the noble to leave, he would still be alive. Those thoughts kept of circling into his mind, pulling him further into the well of despair.

  
He doesn’t deserve the Rael's gratitude, saying that it was his late brother's delight to meet the man their father missed so dearly. He doesn't deserve it at all. For all Frankenstein gave Ragar wasnwas but disappointment. _It was all his fault._

  
Finally, the torments would come to an end for he has awoken from his restless slumber. Cheeks stained with tear he didn’t know that escaped from his closed eyes. Frankenstein breathe out, closing his eyes once more, trying to picture Ragar Kertia in front of him, staring at him. With a trembling voice he whispered:

  
“I’m sorry, _my love_.”


End file.
